A new life
by chachouille
Summary: Petite suite au dernier zod de la saison 3, quand Helen et Nikki se retrouvent devant le bar de cette dernière


Titre : A new life  
Auteur : Anne charlotte  
Adresse email: lasirene3   
Avertissements : c'est une histoire d'amour entre deux femmes  
Catégorie : Romance  
Personnages : Nikki, Helen principalement  
Résumé : Comme le titre l'indique, le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Nikki et Helen ensemble.  
Disclaimer « La série Bad Girls ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de Shed production. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

A/N : Un petit truc comme ça histoire de clôturer le dernier épisode de la saison 3 qui m'a quand même frustré. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on les revoit par la suite.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »

Nikki se retourna en entendant la voix d'Helen, elle s'avança vers elle.

« J'ai été un peu grossière j'aurais du te demander si tu voulais boire un verre. »

« Je m'en suis doutée je suis restée un peu dehors à attendre. »

« Alors tu veux bien revenir ? »

« Je peux rester boire un verre si tu veux. »

« Enfin si tu n'as pas un autre rendez-vous bien sûr. »

« C'est terminé entre Thomas et moi j'ai agis comme une idiote Nikki. »

« Je comprends ce que tu dis » dit-elle en baissant la tête qu'elle releva en entendant la jeune femme continuer

« Non non laisse-moi te le dire Thomas est séduisant, il a toute les qualités qu'on désire chez un homme mais j'aime une femme. »

En entendant la fin de sa phrase, Nikki fut contente qu'Helen l'aime toujours elles avaient enfin la possibilité d'être ensemble.

« On va prendre tout notre temps. »

Helen sourit en l'entendant « Oui on a tout notre temps Nikki. »

Elle s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre, Nikki passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Helen, cette dernière agrippa sa veste et elles s'embrassèrent. Elles tournèrent sur elles et Nikki se retrouva contre le mur, tout en continuant d'embrasser Helen, elle passa sa main dans le bas de son dos, descendant sur ces fesses.

« Et maintenant. » Finit par demander Helen.

« On va le boire ce verre. »

« Nikki, je suis sérieuse. »

« Mais moi aussi, j'ai envie de passer un moment dans ce bar avec toi, te présenter à mes amis, danser avec toi… »

« Allons-y. »

Nikki prit la main d'Helen et la reconduisit à l'intérieur. Elles avancèrent et virent Trisha accoudée au bar.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Mais si. »

« Trisha. »

« C'est elle qui m'a poussé à te rejoindre, elle sait ce que nous ressentons l'une pour l'autre. »

« Tu es sûr que ça ne la dérange pas que je sois là ? »

« Mais non, allez viens. »

Nikki lui présenta quelques-uns de ses amis, elles enlevèrent leur veste puis elle l'entraina sur la piste de danse et se colla sensuellement à la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Nikki qu'est que tu fais ? »

« Quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu faire en prison, détend toi et profite de la soirée. »

« Je… » Elle fut coupé en plein élan par les lèvres de Nikki qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa profondément puis l'ex-détenue bougea délicatement de façon à se placer derrière sa compagne et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Helen.

« Bouge au rythme de la musique. » Murmura-t-elle sensuellement avant de déposer un baiser sur son cou.

Helen fit ce que lui demandait sa compagne et ensemble, serrées l'une contre l'autre, elles se mirent à danser. Les mains de Nikki bougèrent et caressèrent le corps de l'ancienne geôlière, elles étaient partout, ce qui fut trop pour Helen, retrouvant les sensations qu'elles avaient partagées il y a longtemps, cette dernière se mit à gémir.

« J'aime ce son, il m'avait manqué. » Susurra Nikki, avant de retourner sa partenaire afin qu'elles se retrouvent face à face puis elle l'embrassa passionnément tout en continuant de bouger avec elle au rythme de la musique. Helen ferma les yeux, savourant le plaisir d'être avec la femme qu'elle aime, libre de faire ce qu'elles veulent, sans se soucier d'être vue par quelqu'un qui leurs veut du mal.

Elles dansèrent ainsi l'une contre l'autre, plusieurs chansons s'enchainèrent, puis le rythme se fit plus lent, plus langoureux, Nikki changea de position, doucement elle plaça son genou entre les jambes de sa partenaire envoyant chez cette dernière un grand frisson et la faisant gémir à nouveau.

Helen était heureuse, elle était enfin libre d'aimer la personne qu'elle voulait, de le faire sans enfreindre de règle mais là elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Toutes les personnes dans la boîte avaient les yeux rivés sur elles,et c'est quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Celle-ci se raidit dans les bras de sa compagne.

Sentant un malaise chez Helen, Nikki stoppa leur danse.

« Viens. » Elle prit la main de sa compagne pour que celle-ci la suive et ensembles elles quittèrent la piste de danse.

Une fois arrivées dans le bureau de Nikki :

« Ça va ? »

« Oui très bien. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasses autant ? »

« Rien tout va bien. » Nikki se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui caressa la joue.

« Hey chérie, tu peux tout me dire. »

« C'est juste que je ne suis pas très à l'aise. »

« Je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

« Non pas du tout ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi, j'ai aimé danser avec toi c'est juste que tout le monde nous regardait. »

« Tu es magnifique et crois-moi tu attires toujours tous les regards. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Bien sûr que si, tiens à Larkhall les prisonnières ne se gênaient pas pour te regarder et surtout les rares fois où tu étais en jupe. »

«Nikki ! »

« Je t'assure c'est vrai, bon d'accord Shell te regardait plutôt avec l'envie que tu disparaisses mais sinon tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu des remarques à ton sujet. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Hum et c'est ce qui explique le nombre de fois où j'ai reçu des rapports à ton sujet de la part des gardes. » Dit-elle en passant les bras autour du cou de sa compagne.

« Ça doit être ça. » Répondit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur la taille de la blonde

« Donc en fait tu ne faisais que défendre mon honneur. »

« Tout à fait. » Dit-elle avant de se saisir de ses lèvres et de les entraîner toutes les deux dans un baiser passionné.

Nikki voulait plus, elle voulait la faire sienne à nouveau, retrouver ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensembles. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'au bord du tee-shirt d'Helen et lentement elle le remonta laissant ainsi à la jeune femme la possibilité de l'arrêter mais cette dernière la laissa faire. Ses mains caressèrent au passage la peau nouvellement découverte envoyant des frissons et des gémissements chez sa compagne notamment quand Nikki passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle finit par lui enlever complètement son haut ainsi que son soutien-gorge qui finirent quelque part dans la pièce.

Ses mains reprirent leur place sur les hanches de l'ex-geôlière tandis que ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut de son cou, marquant la chair faisant ainsi gémir plus fort sa partenaire.

Puis continuant leur route, ses lèvres descendirent passant sur la clavicule puis entre ses seins pour arriver au nombril qu'elle titilla un moment. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite, prendre le temps de redécouvrir sa compagne, marquant à nouveau cette peau qu'elle avait adoré lors de leur première fois. Le jeans d'Helen l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, alors qu'elle allait l'enlever des mains se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Attends. »

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Ca va trop vite.»

« Non » Dit-elle en souriant avant d'ajouter « Je veux juste que toi aussi tu enlèves tes vêtements. »Ajouta t-elle en commençant à déboutonner les boutons du chemisier de sa partenaire, puis le soutien gorge suivit et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à égalités.

« Voilà là on peut continuer. »

« J'aime ce genre d'initiative. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Parfait car je vais continuer. » Répondit-elle en l'embrassant puis tout en continuant elle défit les boutons du pantalon de Nikki qui finit par rejoindre les autres vêtements déjà retirés.

Nikki poussa sa compagne jusqu'à ce que cette dernière touche son bureau puis elle la fit asseoir dessus et lui écarta les jambes pour se placer entres afin d'être au plus près de la jeune femme et elle lui enleva également son pantalon.

Puis elle se pencha au dessus d'Helen afin de se saisir de ses lèvres tandis qu'avec ses mains elle joua avec la poitrine de sa partenaire qu'elle redécouvrait avec un grand plaisir, la faisant ainsi gémir de plaisir, la faisant se tortiller sous les assauts de sa langue experte.

« Je t'en prie… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux,dis moi. »

« Toi. »

« Tu m'as, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Nikki, mais arrête de me titiller. »

Celle-ci fit ce qu'on lui demandait, elle enleva la dernière pièce de tissus qui l'a séparait de l'intimité de sa partenaire puis elle s'attaqua à la moindre parcelle de son corps, voulant lui faire plaisir et ainsi oublier Thomas.

Après avoir baptisé le bureau de Nikki, celle-ci se leva et entraîna sa compagne vers le canapé pour qu'elles soient plus à l'aise. Helen la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle se retrouve assise puis elle s'installa sur ces genoux et commença à bouger ses hanches pour le plus grand plaisir de sa compagne.

« Insatiable ? »

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué. » dit-elle avant de se saisir de ces lèvres. Puis ensemble, leur corps l'un contre l'autre, elles bougèrent à l'unisson, attentives aux désirs de l'autre, partageant ainsi leurs plaisirs.

Helen se blottit contre le corps de sa partenaire et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine , celle-ci passa ses bras au tour de son corps pour l'avoir au plus près d'elle. Elles soupirent d'aise toutes les deux :

« On finit toujours sur le canapé. » Dit Nikki en souriant. N'ayant pas de réponse de sa partenaire,elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura :

« Ca va ? »

« Oui très bien. »

« Tu es sûr, on a pas été trop vite ? »

« Tout va bien Nikki, je suis là ou j'ai envie d'être. » Dit-elle avant d'embrasser sa compagne.

« Parfait, car moi aussi et maintenant je peux vraiment en profiter.»

« Tu peux profiter de tout ce que tu veux maintenant. »

« Et c'est grâce à toi. » Dit-elle en caressant le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait avant de l'embrasser.

« Je suis bien là avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

« Restes-y aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir traversé de nombreuses épreuves, elle purent ensembles prendre un nouveau départ et ainsi commencer une nouvelle vie.

Fin


End file.
